To the Mockingjay
by My life is plain
Summary: Hunger Games poems about or involving Katniss from multiple characters POV
1. Why I leave: Gale's POV

I watched with fleeting eyes

The man's whose lips I now despise

As they kissed you day after day

I felt my chances slipping away

How I longed our places reversed

Instead of simply watching the districts curse

I longed to hold you in my arms

Protecting you from the capitols harms

But instead I was a coward

By my feelings and knowledge of you over powered

You would have hated me more

If had left our families alone to watch the gore

I cannot control fait

But I can control my hate

My jealousy of that baker son

Is surpassed far by none

But he did not cause the games

And my response would have been the same

If I had the choice between my life and yours

I would have walked to death's doors

I hope you realize my love is real

The pain in my heart will not heal

But he protected you as I never could

I promised and failed as I never should

If I could go back to change the past

I would have made our old life last

We still could have sparked rebellion you and I

We would have made the sparks fly

But I cannot go back

That skill I simply lack

I never could adapt well

When I was in a mood you always could tell

If you hate me I understand

The feelings you have I cannot mend

You showed me the monster

Prim's innocent face the poster

For the ruthless man I had become

I did things that should never had been done

I leave knowing if you cannot forgive me

Forgiven I do not deserve to be

You will never again my face

The one that simply became a mace

You are better off without my existence

It should be me that is dead not Prim and her inocence

I have a final promise I will keep if it is the last thing I do

I will never again hurt you


	2. Girl with the gray eyes: Avox Girl

I saw that girl with the gray eyes the day I was captured

With frightened yet sympathetic eyes she stared

She was the last person who ever heard me scream

Back then I could talk and run free

Hide and find safety inside the trees

That's now impossible

They take away all meaning to life

The reasons behind strife

Anyone you loved

I ask myself often if rebelling was worth the pain

If going against the capitol was a real gain

And often conclude it was

Because it showed that they do not control everything

And even though my life is agonizing

I can know I went against them

They have hurt or killed everyone I loved and I have little left

But I still hate the capitol with a depth

And I know that they need to be stoped

This girl has done nothing wrong in my mind's eye

I cannot bear the thought that anyone else I have known will die

As a result of the twisted games the capitol plays

Openly being kind will only make her fate that much worse

Even when she didn't even mean to be near my course

The fact she knows of me may get her killed

Like me she is a pawn in the capitols hand

An example of what could happen to any child across the land

The last place she will see most likely the arena

But of a life outside the capitols grasp she still has a chance

So to her I will show kindness as a stance

To say I still go against what the games stand for

She is already had the power to defy the capitol and the odds

So perhaps with the help of god

She can do so again


	3. While my sister's away: Prim's POV

My family had grown small

After the mine's wicked call

My mother fell into stupor

Sister became my keeper

Times grew hard and my belly empty

As I tried to remember times of plenty

I knew that one day the future would brighten

But at the time I was frightened

I could not turn to mother

My sister was always stronger

We lived on water and little else

We waited for the day we could receive tearese

But my sister could do it

She always had our fathers fighting spirit

When the seeds of doubt she had were planted

I wanted to help keep her protected

The best I could do was act like it didn't happen

And be there for her when her spirits dampened

One day she came home with a feast

The sweet taste of baker's yeast

In a loaf of bread

And she no longer had that look of dread

We made it passed those hard times

We scraped by on pennies and dimes

But my sister remained constant

Even while my mother was distant

And while my sister is away

Every day I shall pray

For her save return

That is the thing I most yearn

For her I will be strong

Just as she was strong for me for so long


End file.
